A common method of cooking foods is grilling which is also known as barbecuing or under-fired broiling. Under-fired broiling refers to the placement of the heat source beneath the foods being cooked where it is common to design a gas burner that is designed to provide heat to some sort of radiant design that then conducts the heat from the burner flames into radiant heat. That radiant heat is transmitted mostly vertically towards a metal grid, or grill rack that is employed to support the foods being cooked.
These burner, radiant and grill rack assemblies are typically enclosed next to each other in multiple sections into a metal housing that comprise the grilling appliance. Most of these grilling appliances have hinged covers that can be opened and closed over the grilling sections, some are built without any lids or covers.
These appliances are commonly used for residential or commercial restaurant use and can be used in an indoor or outdoor area. These appliances appliance are intended for the cooking of foods such as meats and vegetables using natural gas or propane.
In the development of under-fired broiling appliances, many problems have arisen degrading the functionality, safety, and effective cooking properties of these appliances.
One problem that has arisen is evident as foods are cooked on the cooking grid above the heat source, combustible oils and juices are cooked out of the foods and can drain downward onto the burner. When the burner is unprotected these oils have a tendency of blocking the flame ports of the burner on their path downward to the grease receptacle or tray.
A secondary problem to draining combustible oils arises if the combustible oils puddle or collect on a radiant surface then they can subsequently ignite on the hot radiant surfaces and create uncontrolled flare-ups that can burn and overcook the food's exterior and either ruin the food from excessive charring, or compel the operator to remove the food thinking it has reached a safe internal food temperature. Often times the food is not cooked thoroughly.
A further problem that has arisen with under-fired broiling appliances is how even the burners flames are distributed across the grilling surface. Most grill burners do not evenly populate the grill area with heat from the burners, typically the heat is concentrated in sections of the grilling area resulting in hot and cold spots.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for devices and methods providing safer and more effective under-fired broiling.